


Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Killer

Clint was actually the one with the ledger.  
Natasha had no choice.   
She was brainwashed.   
He however killed people on his own accord.  
No one was controlling him before he joined Shield.  
He was desperate for money.   
He was truly guilty about killing innocent people.  
And thwt to for personal gain.  
Clint became a killer on his own.   
No one made him do it.


End file.
